


Alliance uchronique

by Valaame



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Amitié seulement, Débats, Gen, uchronie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaame/pseuds/Valaame
Summary: On dit que le battement d'aile d'un papillon peut provoquer une tempête à l'autre bout du monde.Et si Makishima l'avait eu, cette discussion?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! Je vous remercie infiniment d'être venu lire cette fanfiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
> Voici pour vous une uchronie commençant à l'épisode 16 de Psycho Pass, c'est-à-dire un petit changement dans le scénario qui en entraînera bien d'autre...
> 
> À LIRE SI VOUS VOUS POSEZ DES QUESTIONS À PROPOS DE SIMILARITÉS AVEC UNE AUTRE FANFICTION.
> 
> Si vous avez remarqué que j'ai publié une autre fanfic qui vous semble très similaire à celle-ci, avec le mot "Yaoi" dedans, sachez que oui, ces histoires sont deux versions de la même. Simplement, celle-ci est la version sans romance "Yaoi" pour tout ceux que cela dérange mais qui seraient tout de même intéressés par une exploration des possibilités alternatives du scénario. Si c'est le cas je comprends parfaitement et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

_ Alliance Uchronique _

Chapitre I: le premier grain de sable

Shinya enjambait quatre à quatre les marches menant au sommet de la tour, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher. Quelques criminels "casqués" se dressèrent sur son chemin mais il les balaya sans grande difficulté malgré l'impossibilité d'utiliser le dominateur. Une simple erreur de calcul; envoyer Tsunemori en bas avec Kagari ne réglait pas le problème des casques vu que Makishima se trouvait dans les parages. Cela valait tout de même probablement mieux, Kogami se sentait moins inquiet pour eux les sachant ensemble, et puis ça éviterait que l'inspectrice s'interpose entre lui et l'albinos.

Encore deux étages, et il y serait... Encore un étage... Un escalier... une échelle... et une trappe. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, le froid matérialisa son souffle devant lui. La baie vitrée, à défaut d'isoler décemment le bâtiment, offrait une vue panoramique complète de la ville qui s'étalait telle une Voie Lacté terrestre, illuminée par les myriades de lampadaires, de phares, de fenêtres et, pour cette nuit-là, des feux causés par les émeutes. Shinya s'arracha vite à cette contemplation pour rester sur ses gardes, à l'affût de tout danger près à surgir. Un bruit dans son dos. Le policier se retourna et para instinctivement le coup de matraque et contre-attaqua aussi vite, faisant au passage voler le casque à quelques mètres du criminel qui lui-même s'écroulait au sol.

-Coefficient criminel: supérieur à 310... commença à réciter la voix robotique alors que Kogami pointait le dominateur.

Il plissa les yeux, ne voyant que l'interface bleuté. Son doigt pressa doucement la gâchette...

-PITIÉ, NON!

Shinya sursauta,  _voyant_  tout à coup qui il avait en face de lui.

-J'veux pas, j'vous en supplie, m'tuez pas!

_Il a quoi, 17 ans? Merde, c'est qu'un gamin... un gamin à plus de 300 de coefficient criminel, mais quand même..._

-Je ferais tout ce que vous me demandez, mais pitié me...

-Ferme-la un peu, coupa abruptement le policier. Si tu tiens tellement à  _ta_  vie, t'avais qu'à faire attention à celle des autre! Parce que vu ton coefficient criminel, tu vas certainement pas me faire croire que t'a le sang de personne sur les mains!

-J'avais pas le choix!

-Oh, vraiment?

-C'était un policier, et il allait me tirer dessus! C'était lui ou moi!

-Sauf que, laisse-moi deviner; il n'allait que te paralyser et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir tué que ton coefficient criminel a dépassé 300. Pas vrai?

-Peut-être bien, et alors? J'aurais dû me laisser faire? Me laisser enfermer?

-Tu… crois pas que ça aurais mieux valu?

-Me dites pas que vous y croyez! On n'en sort jamais de cette "thérapie", on est petit à petit oublié par tous ses proches et on peut dire à jamais adieu à la lumière du soleil! J'y serais resté seul et à moitié fou pour le restant de mes jours! Plutôt crever!

-...

-C'est ce que vous allez faire, me buter?

-Probablement.

Le gamin poussa un cri alors que des larmes inondaient ses joues.

-Non, non, merde, non! Je veux pas, je veux pas!

-Fallait y penser plus tôt.

-Non! hurla le criminel. Vous savez quoi? Je regrette rien! J'ai peut-être passé ma vie à devoir voler pour manger et m'habiller, mais je préfère encore ça à passer ma vie entière enfermé!

-...

Kogami releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas sur l'escalier métalliques écarlate. Son regard croisa deux lumières dorées, débordantes de génie et pourtant si avides à l'idée d'en découvrir plus...

-Tu es Shogo Makishima...!

-Et tu es Shinya Kogami, répondit l'albinos.

-Bien joué, au fait. Mettre sur mon chemin un gamin terrifié comme argument contre Sibyl... ça aurait presque pu marcher.

-"Trop de vérité nous étonne (j'en sais qui ne peuvent comprendre que qui de zéro ôte quatre reste zéro)."

-Désolé mais, "J'ai toujours appris, comme mesure d'hygiène élémentaire, à me méfier quand quelqu'un cite Pascal".

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, gloussa Makishima. Et j'en aurais fait de même eus-tu cité Pascal.

-Le faite que nous ayons les mêmes goûts littéraires ne me réjouis pas vraiment.

-Oh, vraiment? répliqua sarcastiquement Shogo avant de relever les yeux. Ah, tiens?

Shinya se retourna pour remarquer que le "gamin" s'était enfui.

-Sans Sibyl, des gamins comme lui pourrais vivre une vie normale, voir heureuse, commenta l'albinos.

-Sans Sibyl...

-Sans Sibyl quoi? Ah, oui, les gens n'auraient plus une voix omnisciente pour guider leurs vies. Mais tu sais; "La chose la plus importante à toute vie..."

-"...à toute vie est le choix du métier. Le hasard en dispose."

Le visage nacré s'illumina d'un sourire digne d'un enfant à qui l'on viendrait d'offrir un chiot. Un chiot capable de citer Pascal.

-Et alors? demanda le "canidé" en question.

-Ce hasard... cette imperfection dans toutes les choses essentielles... c'est cela, l'humanité! Quelque chose que Sibyl ronge peu à peu.

-Évidement tout le chaos et la souffrance qu'entraînerait la disparition de Sibyl ne te dérangerait pas...

-Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me donne autant de peine?

-Parce que tu t'en fous de la souffrance des autres?

-Faux. J'aime les humains, et c'est pour cette raison que je préfère largement contempler un chaos passager qu'une lente corruption menant de toute façon à la même chose.

-...

-Tu sais, Kogami, j'en viens à me demander si ton soutient pour cette parodie de société ne tient pas seulement à ton incapacité à t'y opposer face à ta volonté "d'agir pour une cause" d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Tais-toi. Tout ce que je demande c'est de protéger les innocents.

-Alors dis-moi, quand, à cause du stress, le coefficient criminel du gamin que tu as croisé a dépassé 100, était-il coupable de quoi que ce soit?

-Il aurait  _pu_  commettre un crime...

-Ou quelqu'un serait allé lui parler et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais étrangement, avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion, il a été forcé de tuer une personne pour échapper à l'emprisonnement à vie...

-...J'ai jamais dit que le système était parfait.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il prétend être, tout en considérant l'esprit humain comme... une sorte de formule mathématique inaltérable par autrui. Excluant bien sur "comprendre" et "pardonner" de l'équation.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais voir à la place de ça?

-Une société qui n'utilise pas des machines pour juger l'âme humaine. Une composée de gens vivants qui puissent ressentir tout le spectre des émotions et des sensations; la peur, la faim, la colère, la tristesse... mais aussi la compassion et la pitié. Je veux une société capable de me juger pour ce que j'ai fait et toi aussi.

-Les trois quarts des crimes que tu as commis n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires pour accomplir cela, je me trompe?

-C'en était l'objectif... et je dois avouer que ce fut un échec. Malgré toutes mes tentatives, je n'ai pas réussi à faire renaître l'humanité qu'ils avaient perdue. Pas même chez cette inspectrice dont j'ai fini par égorger la meilleure amie...

-ENFOIRÉ DE...

Shinya allait se jeter sur son ennemi mais s'arrêta au dernier moment quand il le vit sortir un pistolet de sa poche.

-Crois-moi, Shinya, cela me déplairais fortement mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à percer ce joli crâne plein de merveille que tu as. Pas plus, en fait, que tu n'as toi-même douté chaque fois que tu détruisais littéralement ou non la vie d'autrui avec ton dominateur. Oh, et ne vas pas me faire croire que c'était pour une "meilleur cause".

-Je... j'ai...

_J'étais encore jeune et naïf à l'époque où je suis devenu inspecteur... et lorsque Sasayama est mort, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'à le venger... Merde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu tout ce temps, à part ça?_

-Kogami?

-J'essayais de te tuer.

-Mais Sibyl ne...

Shogo s'interrompit soudainement, et alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, son doigt glissait lentement sur la gâchette.

-Tu... qu'est-ce que...

-Sibyl ne le permettra certainement pas.

Shinya comprit soudain que le regard de l'albinos ne se portait non pas sur lui, mais sur quelque chose  _derrière_. L'instant suivant, Makishima se jetait sur lui.

* * *

 

La surprise passée, le brun finit par comprendre que l'albinos l'avait jeté à terre, et se tenait désormais dos à lui, pointant son pistolet en direction de... Kasei? Et pourquoi le dominateur qu'elle braquait elle-même venait-il de se rétracter?

_Oh, merde..._

Shogo tira une fois, et le projectile lui ricocha sur le crâne avec un bruit métallique, arrachant au passage un bout de peau.

-C'est...! s'exclama Kogami.

La réaction de Makishima fut immédiate; il redirigea le canon de son arme en direction de sa propre tête.

-Et bien, puisque je ne suis pas en mesure de vous blesser, j'imagine qu'il ne me reste que ma vie pour vous menacer. Par chance, elle semble valoir chère à vos yeux. Vous êtes là pour me capturer et vous débarrasser de Kogami? On va négocier ça.

-Vous... vous n'oseriez pas.

-On pari? proposa l'albinos dont le sourire s'élargit. Même me paralyser causerait une tension qui activerait la gâchette.

-Que... que voulez-vous?

-Commencez par épargner Shinya Kogami. Je mettrais fin à mes jours si jamais j'apprends sa mort.

-Quoi? s'exclama Kasei.

-Quoi? s'exclama Shinya en se relevant.

Bien que les lois de la physique ne semblaient pas le permettre, le sourire de Shogo s'agrandit encore.

-Donc j'apprécierais que vous jetiez ce dominateur loin de vous, continua-t-il.

La cyborg consternée s'exécuta en fixant l'albinos comme si il s'agissait d'un hérisson qui venait de la menacer avec un lance-roquette. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'exécuteur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-À ta place, je ne lui ferais pas confiance une seule seconde. Reste sur tes gardes après ça.

-Mais pourquoi tu...

-Va savoir, répliqua Makishima, ce serait du gâchis que te perdre. Et puis c'est marrant.

Shinya sourit.

-Merci.

-J'essaye juste de rembourser ce que je te dois, chuchota l'albinos en poussant doucement le brun.

Ce dernier recula lentement d'abord, puis se mit à courir.

-À bientôt...

Il sauta par la trappe et se mis à dévaler les escaliers.

Déjà loin derrière lui, le bruit du mode paralyser d'un dominateur résonna.


	2. Domino de neige

_Alliance Uchronique_

Chapitre II: Domino de neige

_Les pièces du dominateur s'assemblaient doucement pour former le mode élimination létale. La lumière bleue se concentrait, le dominateur était pointé vers lui..._

Le policier se réveilla soudain, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Il lui fallut un moment pour revenir totalement à la lucidité, et quand ce fut fait, il dût faire face au souvenir trop précis du songe qu'il venait de faire. Ça lui avait pas mal tourné dans la tête, ce moment où il était passé à deux doigts d'être exécuté par Kasei.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent, pendant la seconde après que le dominateur..._

Kogami secoua la tête, puis se redressa pour prendre la tasse de café refroidi sur la table. Un court instant, le visage souriant de Makishima passa dans son champ de vision.

-...!

La tasse tomba sans se briser mais répandit tout de même son contenu sur le sol. L'albinos avait disparu. Soupirant, le brun essuya le café sur le sol avant d'aller en chercher un nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à voir des gens qui ne sont pas vraiment là, Shinya savait déjà sa santé mentale peu stable mais à ce point... il avait besoin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Alors qu'il s'essuyait, il entendit un appel sur son bracelet.

_Ginoza, peut-être? Non, numéro inconnu..._

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'appeler si tard...

_Oh. Cette voix._

-C'est bien le numéro de Shinya Kogami? ...Bon, je viens de découvrir la véritable nature de Sibyl. À ta place, je n'aurais plus envie de mettre ma vie en danger pour la protéger. Je me disais simplement que tu méritais de le savoir. Eh bien... à la prochaine fois, Shinya.

Kogami demeura un instant immobile, hésitant à appeler Ginoza. Finalement, il décida de garder cet appel secret et d'attendre que Nobuchika lui annonce de quelle façon Makishima s'était échappé. En s'asseyant sur le canapé, le brun ne put réprimer un petit rire. Au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que Shogo se soit échappé. Il aspira la fumée de sa cigarette, laissant la nicotine infiltrer ses poumons et sirotant un café brûlant.

-Makishima? murmura-t-il.

-Oui?

Le fantôme était assis à côté de lui, au même endroit où il était "apparut" précédemment.

-Ce que tu viens de me dire dans ton appel...

-Tu l'as très bien compris. Pour une certaine raison, j'ai eu la possibilité de découvrir la vérité sur le pilier de cette société, et si tu penses mériter de la connaître...

-...Ne plus la protéger de ma vie...

-...La prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

-En d'autre terme, ce que tu viens de me dire est...

-J'ai découvert ce qu'est vraiment Sibyl, si tu veux tout savoir, brise ta laisse de chien fidèle et viens me voir.

-La question étant; où te retrouver?

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser cette question, mais plutôt au misanthrope faisant partie de tes connaissances. À part moi, bien sûr.

-Merci.

-C’est toujours un plaisir...

-Je sais.

 

Kogami arrêta sa moto sur le bord de la route pour pouvoir prendre un peu l'air. Ces casques avaient beau être très utiles quand il s'agissait d'échapper au contrôle des dominateurs, il n'empêchait que l'on étouffait dedans! En plus de cela, il lui semblait par moments que l'odeur du cadavre de l'ingénieur agricole revenait de temps à autre. Il lui avait fallu le trainer afin de le cacher et d'ainsi retarder les inspecteurs, pas question de les laisser interférer d'une quelconque manière. Après une dernière bouchée d'air frais, Shinya remit le casque, espérant que Masaoka n'avait pas eu d'ennui pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté, et que son départ n'avait pas trop perturbé ses collègues. Cela dit, il préférait encore s'exiler que de recroiser Kasei après ce qui s'était passé au sommet de la tour. Il l'avait revue une seule fois, et croiser son regard lui avait largement suffit. Elle l'avait observé comme un rapace contemplerais un lapin au milieu d'une plaine, et Kogami était désormais certain que le dominateur qu'elle avait braqué sur lui ce jour-là n'aurait pas dût être en mode "élimination létale". À présent, et grâce au sacrifice de tout ce qui lui restait, Shinya allait enfin pouvoir juger lui-même l'homme que Sibyl ne pouvait, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

Enfin, la silhouette sombre et informe de sa destination commença à se dessiner plus clairement, dévorant l'horizon de sa taille.

_Dire qu'il faut un bâtiment d'une telle envergure pour synthétiser un virus invisible à l'œil nu... mais plus destructeur qu'un incendie._

Il mit pied à terre et avança vers l'entrée. Le casque berna les dispositifs de sécurité, mais un autre problème se posait; afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur, une carte et une reconnaissance oculaire étaient nécessaires, c'était pour cette raison que Makishima avait...

_Oh._

...Laissé le "nécessaire" devant l'entrée.

-Quelle amabilité... lâcha le brun pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il s'aventurait dans le bâtiment, Kogami songea aux actions de l'albinos. Le criminel savait bien que Shinya chercherait à le tuer pour contrecarrer ses plans, plans dont la réalisation lui semblait pourtant chère. Tenait-il encore plus à une nouvelle discussion avec son ennemi? Était-il convaincu qu'il parviendrait à le faire rejoindre son camp? Avait-il prévu que Kogami n'arrive qu'après qu'il ait pu accomplir son dessein? Où était-il en fait incertain de ses convictions au point qu'il avait décidé de laisser le destin choisir? La dernière option semblait la moins probable, mais de toutes façons le brun savait qu'il trouverait la réponse en même temps que Makishima. Enfin, il atteint la salle où devait se trouver l'albinos. Il jeta le casque, s'assura que son revolver était bien chargé, puis enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Shogo était là, assis devant un ordinateur. Il venait de refermer son livre, qu'il rangea dans une poche de son manteau en se relevant.

-Enfin, te voilà, Shinya.

Celui-ci répliqua en pointant le canon de son arme en direction du criminel, qui arborait toujours un sourire mais... différent. Il n'avait plus l'air d'être le seul à être au courant de quelque chose, mais paraissait sincèrement heureux. Ignorant totalement la menace du revolver pointé vers lui, il se dirigea à grand pas vers Kogami et...

-«La lutte seule nous fait plaisir, pas la victoire.»

Cita Blaise Pascal. Évidement.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça m'amuse de courir après toi en abandonnant tout ce que j'ai?

-Peut-être. Après tout, qu'as-tu seulement prévu de faire, une fois que ce sera fini?

-Je ne me bats pas pour moi, je...

-...Ou peut-être que je parlais de moi.

Shinya se tut un instant, songeur, avant de se ressaisir.

-Je ne suis pas là pour faire ce genre de citation.

-Oui, bien sûr. Donc, tu veux la vérité, ma mort, ou l'un puis l'autre?

-...D'abord le premier, ensuite on verra.

-Bon, es-tu prêt à connaître la vérité sur Sibyl?

-Mouais... laisse-moi deviner; des gens on en fait un contrôle dessus.

-Non, pire.

-Ah.

-C'est... ce _n'est pas_ un ordinateur surpuissant mais plutôt... eh bien, plus de deux-cents cerveaux de criminels asymptomatiques (c'est-à-dire les gens qui, comme moi, ne peuvent être jugés par les dominateurs) réunis dans des... bocaux, pour combiner leurs intelligences, et ainsi créer Sibyl.

-...

-Ais-je mentionné qu’ils se prennent pour des dieux, et que j'ai retrouvé Toma Kozaburo, ou du moins son cerveau, dans le "corps" de Kasei? Ah, oui, en fait Kasei n'est pas vraiment une personne, simplement une identité et un modèle de cyborg habité passagèrement par les des cerveaux du système.

-...Que... qu'est-ce tu as fait? Je veux dire, quand tu l'as retrouvé?

-Je l'ai tué... non, détruis. Pour m'échapper, et par égard pour ce qu'il a un jour été.

-Ah. Je vois.

-...Shinya?

-Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai?

-M'imagines-tu te mentir là-dessus?

-...Non.

Le brun avait baissé son revolver, et le considérait avec amertume. Makishima soupira, et fit quelques pas dans la salle.

-Si je te laisse faire ici, demanda Kogami, personne d'autre ne mourra, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Une simple crise économique est tout ce qui arrivera. Tu veux protéger les gens, non?

-Mais toi? Toi aussi tu voudrais les protéger, après ce que t'as fait, tu veux me faire croire ça?

-J'aime l'humanité, je te l'assure, mais...

-Mais?

-Je ne peux pas supporter ce qu’ils sont devenus... et je me suis trop longtemps forcé à avoir l'air d'être normal...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-... Laisse tomber. Mais s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi à racheter ce que j'ai fait, et fais de même.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à racheter?

-Tous les gens que tu as tués en tant qu'inspecteur?

-...

-Pardon. Après ça, tu pourras me juger, et si tu décides de me tuer... j'accepterais avec joie mon sort.

-Tu préfères ça à devenir un dieu avec Sibyl?

-Aucun humain ne mérite ni ne peut devenir un dieu. Et puis j'aime trop vivre. S’ils m’avaient intégré de force, j'aurais tout essayé pour causer un maximum de chaos avant de me détruire.

-Alors j'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous capturer vivant, prononça une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent de concert. "Il" ressemblait à un quinquagénaire lambda, mais le fait que le dominateur qu'il tenait venait de passer dans la forme servant à détruire les machines ne put les tromper.

_Un androïde de Sibyl!_

Shogo hurla quelque chose.

Puis il y eu l'explosion.

 

Les deux hommes couraient en tentant de se souvenir du chemin vers la sortie. Ils ne le retrouvaient plus. La douleur vint informer Shinya que plusieurs débris l'avaient touché. Il saignait abondement. Shogo aussi, semblait-il, mais moins.

-Kogami! cria ce dernier. T’es blessé?

-On s'en fout! Il faut qu'on trouve... ah... les camions à l'extérieur!

Ils continuèrent leur course, mais les blessures de l'albinos étant moins importantes que celles du brun, il commençait à le devancer dangereusement.

_Pas comme ça..._

-Policiers droit devant! Ils sont deux! cria la voix de Makishima.

-Esquive-les!

Peu après, Kogami bouscula les visages ahuris de Kagari et Tsunemori.

_C'est vrai... Ils ont dit que Kasei les avait interceptés avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre... là où se trouve Sibyl... et qu'elle les avait renvoyés en haut..._

Heureusement, il ne les entendit pas le poursuivre. Ou...? Shinya commençait à ne plus être sûr, l'acouphène envahissait son ouïe. Il manqua de trébucher. Il fallait continuer. Des étoiles... il ne voyait plus bien... continuer... encore...

_Non..._

Makishima l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre et le hissa dans le camion. Avec un morceau déchiré de chemise, le criminel fit ce qu'il put pour endiguer l'hémorragie, puis démarra.

-Shinya? demanda-t-il après un moment.

-...Oui...?

-Tu as toujours ton revolver?

-Non... je crois que je l'ai laissé tomber quand on fuyait...

-Ah.

-Pour... pourquoi?

-Parce que l'inspectrice qui s'accroche à l'arrière à l'air de vouloir tirer dans le pneu avec.

-Que... Attends, quoi?!

Un coup de feu, le paysage défila à travers le par-brise puis devint noir.

 

Makishima ouvrit péniblement la portière par en-dessous. Puis tant bien que mal, il s'en extirpa en tirant le corps inconscient de Kogami. Il tomba du camion dans le champ en le tenant contre lui. Il parvint tout de même à se relever et, traînant son compagnon d'infortune, se mit en marche. Pour aller où? Aucune idée. Quelques mètres plus loin, il croisa l'inspectrice. Elle était consciente, mais au sol, et incapable de bouger. Le revolver était à côté d'elle.

-J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de nous insulter... maintenant, dit-il en pointant le canon de l'arme en direction du crâne de la jeune fille, tout en le lui écrasant légèrement du pied.

Il avait une violente envie de parsemer le doré des blés avec le peu que pouvait contenir cette petite tête terrifiée, mais... ça ne plairait pas à Kogami, n'est-ce pas?

_J'ai peut-être déjà un peu trop décimé de ses proches, considérant qu'un est déjà trop._

Finalement, Shogo tira toutes les balles du chargeur dans la terre. La gamine gémissait de peur, mais elle allait techniquement "bien".

_Attends, je ne l'aurais pas croisée avant... Ah, si..._

-Je vois, tu es...

_Bah, quelqu'un comme elle ne mérite certainement pas une mort aussi décente._

L'albinos repartit en traînant le brun.

_Tout le monde est seul..._

À chaque pas qu'il faisait, le froid s'insinuait plus en lui.

_Tout le monde est vide._

Toute force le quittait à mesure que ses veines se vidaient.

_Les gens n'ont plus besoin les uns des autres._

Ses doigts étaient poisseux du sang chaud de quelqu'un d'autre.

_On peut toujours trouver une utilité pour n'importe quel talent._

Mais cette fois, ces blessures n’étaient pas de son fait.

_N'importe quelle relation peut être remplacée._

Et ils n'étaient pas encore froids.

_Je me suis lassé d'un tel monde._

Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises.

_Mais pour une certaine raison, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que toi prennes ma vie ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit._

Ayant atteint un endroit surplombant le champ, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba sur ses genoux. À l'horizon, le soleil couchant était une plaie béante, teintant d'écarlate la mer dorée.

-Shinya?

-...Oui?

-La vue est vraiment magnifique d'ici, tu ne trouves pas?

-J'imagine... qu'on peut dire... ça...

-Au moins, on aura pu voir ça avant de mourir.

-L'autre androïde... nous suit toujours?

-Mmh... Je crois que je le vois. Mais il est encore loin, on doit avoir quelques bonnes minutes devant nous.

-Ah...

-J'aurais quand même aimé qu'on ait plus de temps...

-Pour une conversation? demanda Kogami.

-Oui.

-Désolé... je pourrais pas... l'anémie.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux tenir ça?

-Ton... rasoir?

-Oui, il a... une certaine valeur sentimentale, pour moi. J'aimerais...

Shogo fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux.

-Quitte à mourir ici, continua-t-il, autant que ce soit de ta main, et avec mon objet préféré.

-J'imagine que je peux bien t'accorder ça...

L'albinos sourit tristement.

-Alors vas-y. Fais-toi plaisir, venge-toi.

-Bah... Je ne pense pas avoir encore... envie de me venger... au point où on en est...

Tous deux restèrent un instant silencieux.

-«Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie.»

Shinya ne répondit pas.

-A...

_...Acouphènes. Hein?_

Shogo rouvrit les yeux. Sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvaient le "corps" de l'androïde qui les pourchassait quelques instants auparavant. Dont le crâne était percé de part en part. Le crâne de _métal_.

-Hey, Shinya?

-Qu'est-ce que...

La réponse se présenta d'elle-même, sous la forme de trois hommes, visiblement des militaires. L'un d'eux tenait ce qui semblait être un fusil sniper, et se faisait complimenter par les deux autres dans une langue que Shogo ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce... qui... se passe...? demanda le brun qui avait des difficultés à rester éveillé.

-Je... je ne suis pas sûr...

L'un des militaires interpela Makishima et, se voyant incompris, gueula dans une autre direction. Il s'avéra qu'il venait en fait d'appeler d'autres soldats

qui arrivèrent peu après. L'un d'eux tenait une trousse de secours qu'il ouvrit dès qu'il aperçut les blessés. Un autre s'approcha de l'albinos et s'adressa à lui dans un anglais à peu près correct.

-C'est vous, Shogo Makishima?

-Je... Oui, en effet.

-Et lui? demanda-t-il en désignant Kogami.

-Ah, c'est... c'est un allié, il est avec moi.

L'"anglophone" fit un signe, et aussitôt celui à la trousse de secours entreprit de soigner le brun.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda prudemment Shogo.

-On est les forces spéciales du… d’un pays voisin, expliqua l'autre avec une pointe de fierté. Quand les émeutes ont commencés, on a été envoyé pour surveiller la situation, et voir ce qui se passait. Alors on a fini par comprendre que c'était vous qui était derrière tout ça, et on s'est mis à vous observer de plus près. On a failli vous perdre quand vous avez été capturé et, bah, vous l'avez vu; à ça près tout le boulot qu'on avait fait aurait pu être gâché. Donc maintenant on aimerait savoir ce que vous vouliez faire dans ce bâtiment?

-Causer un chaos économique en détruisant les champs de blé du Japon. En modifiant un virus, c'est possible, et le Japon aurait été obligé d'importer, du fait que...

-Ok, ok, je vois. Bon, c'est encore possible de faire ça maintenant?

-À priori, oui.

Le soigneur dit quelque chose, que l'"anglophone" traduit.

-Ton pote va s'en sortir, apparemment.

L'albinos poussa un soupir de soulagement. La situation était toujours aussi indémêlable, mais dans ce genre de situation, un souci en moins en soulage mille.

-Au fait, c'est pas lui qui s'est donné toute la peine rien que pour avoir ta peau? demanda le militaire, soudain confus.

-Non.

-Je vois... Bon, y'a plus qu'à s'occuper de vos blessures et on pourra y aller.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout...

-T'inquiète, on a des brancards.

-Oh. Et, au fait, sur le chemin vous trouverez une inspectrice légèrement blessée. Je vous suggère de la prendre en otage au cas où vous en croiseriez d'autres.

-Très bien.

-Et... que se passera-t-il après?

-On vous renvoie au pays par bateau, histoire de vous mettre à l'abri.

Shogo ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

_Allez, Shinya, on a encore un bout de route à faire._

 


	3. L'Histoire et celle des livres

_ Alliance Uchronique _

 

_ Chapitre III: L'Histoire et celle des livres. _

 

_"L'Histoire me sera indulgente, car j'ai l'intention de l'écrire." -Wiston Churchill-_  

* * *

 

Shinya n'aurait su dire combien de fois il s'était retourné dans son lit. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à dormir, il espérait simplement s'assoupir par mégarde. Deux veilleuses maintenaient une lumière tamisée dans la pièce, et il était encore habillé. Mais l'ennui, dans toute sa cruauté, le gardait parfaitement lucide sans pour autant lui permettre de s'occuper d'une quelconque façon. En plus de l'interdiction de fumer dans l'hôtel, le stress de l'attente ne lui avait permis que de contempler les pages d'un livre sans parvenir à en lire une seule. La chambre, elle, était relativement luxueuse, du moins pour le pays. Elle comprenait deux lits confortables aux oreillers et aux draps d'un orange criard. Un fauteuil de même couleur se trouvait non loin d'une baie vitrée, sur laquelle Shinya avait tiré les rideaux blancs. L'un des murs était équipé d'un large écran, un de ceux complètement disparus depuis que les hologrammes avaient déferlé sur le marché Japonais. Shinya était enfant à cette époque, et cette vision l'avait empli de nostalgie. Cela dit, regarder les programmes qui passaient n'avait fait que le lasser encore plus, et au final Kogami s'était dit que la nostalgie n'opérerait que mieux si l'écran restait noir.

Et comme il ne lui restait rien de mieux à faire, il soupira longuement. Un instant plus tard, son poing s'abattait rageusement sur le matelas.

_Et Makishima qui ne revient toujours pas..!_

Il était parti en début d'après-midi et depuis, chacune des heures ayant suivis ne s'écoulait qu'après une éternité. Shinya n'était plus sûr, s’il n'était resté qu'un après-midi ou des années dans cette chambre. Ces "gardes du corps" -ou quoi qu'ils soient-accompagnés d'un type en cravate étaient venus quelques heures plus tôt pour escorter l'albinos vers une destination inconnue. À chaque fois que Shinya entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir,-chose relativement fréquente-son rythme cardiaque s'emballait immanquablement, et toujours pour rien. Une porte s'ouvrait quelque part, ou les pas s’atténuaient jusqu'à être inaudibles. C'était intenable.

_J'espère qu'il est au moins encore vivant..._

Kogami eu soudain un petit rire en s'entendant penser cela. Autrefois, la nouvelle du décès de l'albinos n'aurait été qu'un soulagement amer pour lui, et à présent, y penser trop lui retournait quelque chose dans l'estomac et le malaise remontait pour se loger dans sa gorge. Encore des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

_Deux... non, trois personnes._

Une clé tourna dans la serrure. Shinya se releva en sursaut, et trébucha alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant Makishima, accompagné par deux gardes du corps. Il tenait à peine debout, mais ses yeux traduisait le soulagement incommensurable d'être de retour. Le brun lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, mais attendit pour s'avancer que la porte se soit refermée sur les deux gardes. Quand cela fut fait, l'albinos s'y adossa en soupirant. Il porta sa main à son front, pressant ses doigts fins sur ses tempes et fermant les yeux.

-Shogo. Ça va?

_Bien sûr que non. Il a l'air sur le point de s'effondrer..._

-Mmh... répliqua simplement celui-ci.

L'ex-policier revint s'asseoir sur son lit et tapota le matelas à côté de lui pour inviter Makishima à faire de même. Celui-ci vint s'installer à un mètre de Kogami, le regard vague et dirigé vers le plafond. Il posa ses bras derrière lui pour se maintenir droit, mais sa tête vacilla, bientôt suivie par le reste de son corps et il se laissa glisser sur le matelas. Shinya l'observa un instant en silence, puis toussa, en attente d'explication.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre demain matin? demanda Shogo en lui adressant un regard déjà à moitié endormi.

-Désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Maintenant raconte-moi l'histoire.

L'albinos sourit et poussa un petit "hum" contrarié.

-C’est bien parce que c'est toi... murmura-t-il, toujours allongé, laissant un sourire dans le coin de la bouche de Shinya..

_À quel moment on a commencé se parler sur ce ton, déjà?_

Difficile de dire pour sûr... Probablement pendant qu'ils quittaient le Japon en bateau. Alors qu'il récupérait de ses blessures, Kogami se demandait à quoi bon s'accrocher. À quoi servirait-il là où ils se rendaient? Il avait rejoint le camp du criminel asymptomatique sans même le faire exprès, il n'avait fait que fuir une mort imminente et s'était littéralement retrouvé dans le même bateau que Makishima. Après avoir sacrifié tout ce qui lui restait dans le seul but de faire appliquer la Justice, il découvrait un monde où celle-ci n'était qu'une option, et où il ne lui restait rien ni personne pour qui se battre. Il avançait dans le noir, ou plutôt s'y laissait entraîner, n'ayant pas la volonté pour en finir.

Il s'était demandé combien de temps serait nécessaire à Ginoza pour le remplacer. Et puis Shogo était entré dans sa cabine, lui apportant son plateau-repas. Il s'était assis à côté du lit où Shinya était immobilisé, et avait commencé à lui parler. Ce n'étaient que des banalités destinées à tromper l'ennui; la durée du trajet, le nom du bateau, les petites histoires de l'équipage... Mais derrière, c'était Makishima qui, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, faisait des efforts pour se rendre agréable.

Et Kogami n'avait pas eu la force de le chasser.

Au début, il ne fit qu'écouter poliment, puis il avait commencé à répondre aux questions, à en poser lui-même, à trouver des sujets de conversations. C'était plus simple, comme se laisser bercer. Et puis ça l'occupait.

Peut-être étaient-ils devenus amis après avoir passé une heure entière à parler de La Recherche du Temps Perdu?

Dans un soupir, l'albinos se releva. Il s'étira pendant une minute, s'assit en tailleur, puis s'éclaircit la gorge avant de débuter son explication.

-Donc... Premièrement, ils m'ont fait entrer dans une voiture, bandé les yeux et attaché les mains dans le dos.

-Pourquoi faire..? murmura Kogami avec une mine inquiète.

-Ce n'était qu'une mesure de sécurité pour éviter que je sache là où ils m'emmenaient ou que je tente quoi que ce soit d'idiot. Bref, quand j'ai pu rouvrir les yeux, je me trouvais dans un petit bureau en compagnie de trois personnes; deux n'étaient que les gardes du troisième. J'ai été attaché à une chaise et l'homme s'est adressé à moi en japonais. Il m'a demandé... ah, oui.

-Quoi?

-Vois-tu, dans le bateau, pendant que tu dormais, l'un des militaires m'a emmené dans une salle isolée de la cale et m'a demandé d'enregistrer vocalement tout ce que je savais sur Sibyl, afin de la transmettre au plus vite à ceux que ça intéresse.

-Logique.

-Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Cet homme m'a donc demandé d'expliquer précisément pourquoi j'ai refusé la proposition de rejoindre Sibyl, ce à quoi j'ai répondu que je tiens à rester humain. Après ça, il a continué avec d'autres questions, entre autre pour savoir comment pouvait fonctionner ce système. Il me semble clair que lui et pas mal d'autres sont sceptiques quant à la véracité de ce que j'ai dit sur Sibyl.

-Qui ne le serait pas?

-Qui inventerait une histoire pareille et pourquoi? répliqua Shogo.

-C'est ce que tu lui as dit?

-Non, je l'ai encouragé à y aller pour vérifier. C'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

-...C'est à dire?

-Les militaires qui nous ont secourus n'étaient pas les seuls infiltrés au Japon, et avec la crise que j'ai causée avec le blé, il va être facile d'en faire venir plus. Ceux-là se préparent, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, à détruire Sibyl avec de bien meilleurs moyens que moi.

-Quoi?! s'exclama Kogami en écarquillant les yeux. Mais comment ils vont faire passer ça auprès des autres pays? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que les communautés internationales ne font plus qu'agoniser depuis un bon moment, mais là?

-Justement, répliqua Makishima dont le sourire s'élargit. Vois-tu, les médias Japonais n'en parlaient évidemment pas, mais il y a un groupe terroriste qui est apparu il y a de ça deux ou trois ans, et qui a commis un certain nombre d'attentats dans la région, notamment contre la minorité chrétienne du pays, mais aussi contre l'administration...

Kogami leva un doigt pour arrêter Shogo.

-Et c'est eux qui vont porter le chapeau pour la destruction de Sibyl, c'est ça?

L'albinos lui adressa un sourire espiègle, les yeux brillants.

-Exactement! Sans le Système, le Japon sera déstabilisé à un point innimaginable, de petits mécanismes essentiels à la vie quotidienne des citoyens à l'économie du pays, qui est partiellement contrôlée par Sibyl, en passant par des parts majeurs du fonctionnement politique! Le chaos que ça va engendrer, ce sera...

Il fut interrompu par la frayeur dans les yeux de Shinya. Un silence gêné s'installa. Shogo se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler son sourire tandis que Kogami détournait le regard.

_Ce type voit le monde brûler, et tout ce qu'il demande, c'est une loge en première place..._

_-Et puis? Toi, tu n'en demanderais une qu'en deuxième, c'est ça?_

_... Tais-toi._

Shinya soupira.

-Et donc, à quoi ça va leur servir? finit-il par demander.

-Une autre chose qu'il te faut savoir est que, pour sa politique isolationniste et son attitude diplomatique plutôt snob, le Japon a réussi à se faire détester par à peu près tout le monde alentours.

-Ça je m'en doutais. Refuser de faire du commerce, d'accueillir leur part de migrants, sans pour autant chercher à acquérir de l'influence auprès d'autres pays... Pas étonnant que tout le monde cherche à leurs nuire. Alors le but est simplement d'affaiblir le Japon?

-Pas seulement. Pour... rentabiliser une telle action, cet attentat sera suivi par une intervention militaire, avec pour casus belli d'aider le Japon à lutter contre la menace terroriste et de remettre de l'ordre par la mise en place d'un nouveau gouvernement, tu sais, comme le système politique ne fonctionne pas sans Sibyl...

-...On est d'accord que c'est un coup d'état, hein? articula Kogami.

-Officiellement, non... Mais de fait, oui.

Shinya passa ses mains moites sur son visage. Déglutit. Il sentait son cœur battre trop rapidement dans sa poitrine, de stress. Il tourna son regard vers celui de Shogo, espérant y trouver des réponses à des questions qu'il ignorait. Mais ce dernier ne put que détourner le regard, comme par timidité.

-Il y a encore une chose... dit lentement ce dernier en promenant son regard sur sa chemise immaculée.

-Vas-y.

-Comme tu l'as très bien fait remarquer, ce qui va se passer s'apparente plus à un coup d'état, et même en cachant une partie de l'histoire, le nouveau gouvernement va cruellement manquer de légitimité. Pour y palier... eh bien, je vais devoir en faire partie.

Du bout des doigts, il retira une poussière de sur sa manche.

-...En tant que ministre.

Kogami ne dit rien. À ce point-là, il n'arrivait même plus à analyser quoi que ce soit. Sans un mot, il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le matelas.

-Quand il m'a annoncé que j'aurais une place dans le gouvernement, il y a eu un petit malentendu, remarqua l'albinos avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est-à-dire..?

-Il s'attendait à ce que je sois déçu de n'être "que" ministre.

-Au lieu de quoi..?

-Ce que n'importe qui aurait fait après avoir renversé le précédent système. Prendre le pouvoir pour moi et moi seul.

-C'était pas ce que t'essayais de faire?

-Non, j'avais... d'autres idées en tête.

-Comme quoi?

-Trouver un beau paysage pour te laisser me tuer, dit calmement Shogo, le regard dans le vague.

-...

_Est-ce que c'est de la pitié que je viens de ressentir?_ songea Kogami.

-Et sinon... dit-il en cherchant ses mots. Tu vas devenir ministre, alors? Est-ce que t'as seulement le choix?

Étrangement, Shogo se figea et un frisson le parcouru. Il posa ses yeux sur Shinya, et on pouvait désormais y lire... de la peur? L'instant suivant, son expression était redevenue calme et assurée, mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Kogami avec inquiétude.

-Rien, rien, répondit l'albinos en souriant comme à son habitude. Et pour ce qui est de pouvoir choisir... C'est très simple; je _pourrais_ tenter de m'enfuir, auquel cas mes chances de survie s'élèveraient à une sur deux. Mais peut-on vraiment considérer qu'il s'agit d'une option?

-Je vois. Et par conséquent, quelle histoire sera écrite dans les livres, exactement?

-Premièrement, tous mes crimes seront mis sur le dos du groupe terroriste, et l'on prétendra que je n'ai fait que lutter contre eux, mais que le Système, peu désireux de révéler leur présence sur le sol national, m'aurait fait porter le chapeau. Sachant que la nature de Sibyl, elle, sera rendue publique.

-Ils arriveront à faire passer cette histoire?

-Si mes discours plaisent, oui. Ils ont l'intention de mettre mon éloquence à profit.

-Je vois... Tu vas devenir un héros, murmura Kogami, soudain amer.

-Désolé, le rôle que je vais devoir remplir exclus que justice soit faite. Enfin, quoique... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Hein? Tu penses mériter de...

-Non, je ne parlais pas de moi, expliqua calmement Makishima. Je devrais, et je voudrais être jugé pour mes crimes, mais à défaut de cela c'est _toi_ qui recevras la reconnaissance qui t'es due. Vois-tu, personne ne savait vraiment que faire d'un homme talentueux et intègre, alors j'ai insisté pour que l'on invente ta propre histoire.

-Et... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demanda Shinya, dans une esquisse de sourire incertain.

-Tu étais un policier ayant découvert à lui seul la vérité aussi bien sur les terroristes que sur Sibyl. Cette dernière aurait tenté de t'éliminer pour t'empêcher de tout révéler, t'obligeant à me rejoindre. C'est assez éloigné de la vérité, mais ce qui compte c'est qu'au final tu reçoives la reconnaissance que tu mérites!

-Oh, c'est...

-Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas? s'enquît Shogo.

-Oh, je... enfin, si, j'imagine. C'est simplement... pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris la peine de faire ça?

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était l'un des plus grands crimes du Système Sibyl de t'infliger de devenir exécuteur. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Shinya baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

-...Merci.

Makishima sourit, amusé par la réaction de Kogami.

-On voit que tu n'es pas habitué aux compliments.

-Non.

La bouche de Shogo forma un "oh" silencieux. Un silence gêné dura quelque secondes, finalement brisé par Shinya.

-Rassure-moi, j'aurais pas à devenir ministre?

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu aideras simplement à rendre l'histoire plus complète en répondant à quelques interview, et tu recevras une large prime, officiellement en récompense pour tes actions... de fait pour te convaincre de rester tranquille avec ce que tu sais.

Le regard de l'ex-policier s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils. Shogo se mordit nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Quelle heure est-il, au fait?

-Minuit passé.

Kogami soupira en se frottant les paupières.

-On repart quand au Japon?

-Dans une semaine, ou plus.

-Est-ce qu'on essaye de se reposer?

-Si tu y arrives.

Shogo se leva et vint s’asseoir sur son lit tandis que Shinya éteignait la lumière. La pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

_Rester tranquille avec ce qu'il savait..._ Cette expression lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

-C'était un plaisir de parler avec toi, fit remarquer l'albinos.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua froidement Kogami.

Il sentit un malaise le parcourir. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se montrer désagréable. Un instant, il hésita à s'excuser, mais ne le fit pas.

_Le plus incroyable, c'est d'avoir réussi à tenir jusque-là en évitant ce genre de situation._

De l'autre côté de la pièce, il entendit Makishima changer de position. Sans le voir, Kogami savait que deux yeux d'ambres étaient fixés sur lui. Il pouvait le _sentir_. Il entendit la voix de Shogo émerger de l'obscurité.

-...Laisse-moi être de ton côté, pour une fois.

 


	4. Sur le fil du rasoir

Chapitre IV: Sur le fil du rasoir

* * *

Exténue par l'actualité, Kogami pressa un bouton et l'hologramme se dissipa. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire à l'idée de commander vocalement aux machines. Trop l'impression de parler dans le vide. Et il se souvenait du jour où Tsunemori était arrivée en excusant son humeur par le fait qu'elle venait de se disputer avec sa... "méduse-I.A.-holographique de maison?".

_Comment en est-on arrivé là?_  s'était-il alors demandé.

C'était une époque plus simple, où il ne faisait que suivre un but dont il se rappelait chaque jour en contemplant une photo floue sur un mur, puis l'image plus net de ce visage digne et déçu sur le point de trancher la gorge d'une femme.

Et maintenant le gars passait à la télévision.

Bon, Shinya devait bien le reconnaître, pour quelqu'un catapulté un peu plus de deux mois auparavant au rang de ministre sans la moindre préparation... scolaire pour faire des discours, le sien était plus convaincant que beaucoup de ceux que l'on pouvait entendre durant l'époque de Sibyl. Ça ne tenait cela dit pas tant au fond, sur lequel l'albinos n'avait pas tant de prise, qu'à la forme, au charisme naturel de Shogo Makishima. Cela, en plus du fait qu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se montrer devant les caméras l'avaient rendu très populaire, comparé à d'autres membres du nouveau gouvernement ne pouvant même pas se vanter d'être Japonais. Objectivement, le nommer ministre avait été une excellente idée.

Cependant, il eut été difficile de faire comprendre de telles subtilités politiques aux ex-collègues de Kogami. Une semaine après son retour au Japon, il s'était enfin décidé à les appeler, et s'était vu confronté à une myriade de questions, la moitié desquelles ne pouvant recevoir de réponses honnêtes sans briser plusieurs secrets politiques. À contrecœur, il avait dût leurs débiter les mensonges qu'il avait préparés pour l'occasion, pour les protéger... et pour sa propre préservation. En allant les retrouver en personne, Shinya avait constaté l'impact que le changement de régime avait eu sur chacun d'entre eux. La destruction de Sibyl avait suivi de près l'annihilation des champs de blé, permettant à ce qui était à présent le pays-suzerain du Japon, dont l'intervention apportait ordre et nourriture, de paraître comme un sauveur bienveillant. Ginoza, mais surtout Akane étaient sous le choc, et s'inquiétaient autant du nouveau danger terroriste annoncé par les médias que des mesures de sécurité drastiques ayant été prises pour rétablir l'ordre, tel que le couvre-feu qui avait duré tout le premier mois. La jeune femme en particulier se désolait de la perte d'un système en voie d'atteindre une meilleure société. En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, le regard de Gino s'était discrètement tourné vers son père, Yayoi et Kagari, qui de toute évidence ne partageaient pas le même avis, mais s'abstenaient de le faire savoir à la petite. Du reste, Kogami avait plusieurs fois surpris le roux et Masaoka masquer leur sourire quand la destruction de Sibyl était mentionnée. Mais l'autre chose qui les avait tous abasourdi avait été d'apprendre que lui et Makishima n'était plus en si mauvais terme. Vu leur réaction, il avait omit de préciser que l'albinos et lui pouvaient même se qualifier d'"amis".

Enfin, à peu de chose près. Vu qu'apparemment, Makishima n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de sacrifier sa vie privée à la fonction de ministre. Il n'était jamais chez lui que pour y dormir (et encore, pas toujours), et ne s'arrachait qu'un après-midi de congé une fois par semaine au mieux. Parfois Shinya venait le voir chez lui quand l'albinos prenait la peine de le prévenir qu'il rentrerait relativement tôt... mais l'emploi du temps d'un ministre semblait dirigé par les mêmes forces que les phénomènes météorologique, et il lui arrivait de rentrer, épuisé, plusieurs heures plus tard. Il allait alors directement dormir et s'excusait auprès de Kogami de devoir le renvoyer... Ils se  _voyaient_  à peine.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Kogami s'était permis de remettre en cause le comportement de l'ancien criminel, pour au final prendre la décision d'aller lui toucher deux mots.

Il était une heure du matin quand un bruit de clef se fit entendre. Makishima se glissa à l'intérieur puis, constatant que Shinya était assis sur le canapé, lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures et accrochait son manteau. Revenir "chez soi" était, pour le ministre, devenu en soi une source de réconfort.

L'appartement était celui que lui octroyait sa fonction, et était par conséquent aussi confortable que spacieux. Cela dit, les meubles fournis n'étaient pas du plus grand charme puisque servant simplement de bases pour hologrammes, comme c'était le cas partout ailleurs. En arrivant sur place, Makishima avait pris la décision d'autant que possible éviter d'avoir recours à des hologrammes pour changer la décoration, optant plutôt pour de vrais meubles, plus difficiles à trouver, mais plus authentiques. Pour le moment, la pièce qui servait de salon-salle-à-manger disposait d'une table et de deux chaises en chêne d'un style rustique, à laquelle le ministre ne mangeait presque jamais, à côté desquelles une table basse était entourée de deux canapés et d'un fauteuil assortis aux tissus blanc-beige. Une bibliothèque en noyer ornementé s'adossait contre un mur, tandisque le cadre blanc et froid de la grande fenêtre était masqué par un rideau vert. Quelques peintures agrémentaient les espaces vides des murs et, posée sur une table d'appoint en acajou elle-même callée entre un mur et l'un des canapés se trouvait une élégante lampe de chevet à l'abat-jour vert. Shinya l'avait allumé pour lire en attendant le retour du ministre.

-Bravo pour le discours, complimenta-t-il froidement sans lever les yeux.

Le ton ne convenant pas au sens de la phrase, l'albinos leva les sourcils, se demandant quoi attendre de son compagnon.

-Merci, répondit-il tout de même d'un ton égal. Au fait, c'est agréable de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

La main de Makishima se crispa, mais son expression demeura impassible.

_Une conversation qui nécessite d'être annoncée est soit une excellente soit une très mauvaise nouvelle..._

-Qui y'a-t-il? demanda-t-il sans illusion sur la direction celle-ci prenait.

-Soit honnête...

-Tu sais que je le serais toujours, pour toi.

-Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tu soignes ton image auprès du public.

-Certes.

-Tu es même parvenu à devenir l'un des hommes actuels les plus populaires du Japon. Pour ça je dois te féliciter, ajouta sarcastiquement Kogami. Permet-moi simplement de te demander, en quoi c'était une nécessité, déjà?

Makishima le considéra un instant, quelque chose d'un peu hautain dans le regard. Un léger sourire, destiné à lui seul, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il alla s'asseoir sur la table à manger, les jambes et les bras croisés et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-Et que sais-tu de la politique, Shinya?

-Je sais que c'est facile de se prendre au jeu.

-Alors selon toi, quelle est la raison de mes actions?

-Ça te rend indispensable et quasi-intouchable, énuméra d'un ton neutre l'ancien détective. Sans ton soutien, les deux derniers référendums ne seraient jamais passés. Mais surtout, tu prépares le terrain pour les prochaines élections, quelle qu'en soit la date. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que c'est par crainte que tu gagnes qu'elles sont retardées.

Shinya vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Makishima.

-Bien deviné. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

-Il est clair que l'abruti qui a été placé à la tête de ce pays ne sera pas réélu. C'est tellement évident qu'il n'est qu'une marionnette... Sauf que demeure la promesse que des élections auraient lieu dès que l'ordre aura été rétabli, et les Japonais attendent toujours, bien que le calme soit revenu depuis un moment, et que pour l'instant, aucun attentat à l'horizon.

-Oh, ils les auront, c'est inévitable.

-Et je crois avoir une idée du candidat favori... ajouta sombrement Kogami, de plus en plus tendu. Je te vois difficilement perdre.

-Tu vois? Pourquoi me demander la raison de mes actions si tu connais déjà la réponse?

-Celle que je cherche est; que comptes-tu faire du pouvoir?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à se le demander. Beaucoup craignent -ou espèrent- que je fasse prendre une tournure plus... patriotique au Japon; on s'attend à ce que je renforce l'armée et me débarrasse de toute ingérence étrangère. Il ne serait pas difficile de devenir une des puissances les plus influente de la région...

N'y tenant plus, Shinya se leva d'un bond et s'avança en direction de Shogo.

-Et c'est ce que tu comptes faire ou non?! exulta-t-il.

L'albinos leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cela ne correspond pas exactement à mes idéaux... mais il se peut que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, dépendant de la situation.

-C'est sûr, tout est bon pour garder le pouvoir!

-Pour ne pas en être éjecté et en subir les conséquences, je dirais plutôt.

-T'y es pas encore et tu t'y crois déjà! Si t'es même pas sûr de ce que tu vas en faire, pourquoi le convoiter?

-Il existe certains avantages qui viennent avec... y compris de s'assurer que personne d'incompétent ou de mal intentionné n'y soit.

-Alors c'est ça? lâcha Kogami avec une expression dégoûté. «Je prends le pouvoir pour que personne d'autre ne l'ait.» Je te croyais au-dessus de ça, Shogo.

Celui-ci abandonna son sourire puis descendit de la table où il était assis, contournant le brun sans le regarder.

-Je ne te demande ni de comprendre ni de m'approuver. Laisse-moi faire et tout se passera bien.

-Je te comprends très bien, répliqua Shinya en le suivant des yeux. Tu prends goût au pouvoir.

-Oui, un peu.

Choqué, Kogami ne sut que dire. Devant son expression, Shogo s'expliqua simplement.

-Il n'y a rien d'étrange à cela. Aussi atypique que je sois, c'est un instinct que je partage avec le reste du genre humain.

-Ce qui prouve que tu ne mérites pas le pouvoir plus qu'un autre.

L'albinos se retourna, quelque chose de douloureusement alarmé dans le regard.

-Mais toi, tu... commença-t-il, avant d'abandonner sa phrase dans un soupir.

-Quoi?

-...Rien, oublie.

Shinya fronça les sourcils en regardant Shogo.

_Ok, cigarette._

Il se rassit sur le canapé et en sortit une. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'allumer, Makishima la lui arracha avec agacement.

-Hey!

-T'as vraiment l'intention de te tuer avec?

-Va te faire! hurla Kogami en se levant. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fume!

-Parce que ton pote dont j'ai causé la mort avait la même addiction, oui! C'est pas une raison pour essayer de le rejoindre!

-Je fais ce que je veux avec MA vie, ok?!

-Alors vas-y! Après tout, ça ne concerne que toi et, accessoirement, tous ceux qui viendront pleurer à ton enterrement.

-...

-Je t'en prie, Shinya...

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je prends seulement la peine de te voir.

-Parce qu'on se comprend mieux que quiconque et qu'ensemble on peut parler de se qui nous intéresse vraiment?

-Sauf que nous n'avons de vraies conversations qu'une fois par semaine au mieux, et que tu n'est pas le seul avec qui je puisse discuter. Il y a Saiga, par exemple.

-Non, pas "par exemple". Saiga est le seul autre, et tu ne vas pas si souvent le voir, n'est-ce pas?

De nouveau, Kogami demeura sans voix.

-Il te regarde de haut.

-C'est...!

-Vrai. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Shinya, ne me ment pas. Tu connais ce sentiment de te considérer comme au moins égal à quelqu'un alors que celui-ci croit qu'il te dépasse de plusieurs niveaux sous prétextes de quelques années d'études et d'une spécialité en plus.

-Tu ne connais pas mieux ma vie que moi!

-Je la connais presque aussi bien que la mienne. Nous ne sommes pas très différents.

-Nous ne...!

-Oh, et ose me dire qu'il ne t'es jamais arrivé d'avoir envie de gifler tes chers "amis" en les entendant parler de ce qui semble les préoccuper le plus dans leurs petites vies inintéressantes. Alors qu' _eux_  te voient comme cet ami bizarre avec ses petites manies et ses idées incompréhensibles. Sans se rendre compte que tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux

-Arrête de faire comme si on était une espèce à part!

-On l' _est_!

- _C'est faux_! Le fait que Sibyl ne te percevait pas ne change que ça pour toi, et c'est tout!

-Mon profil de criminel asymptomatique n'a été que l'élément déclencheur qui m'a fait comprendre le reste. Aussi fort que je le veuille, je ne serais jamais vraiment normal, et la nature même de ma personnalité m'empêchera toujours d'atteindre ceux qui le sont. Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus seul. Tu es comme moi, même si tu essayes tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air normal pour te faciliter les choses. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas, tout simplement parce que personne d'autre que moi ne peux te comprendre.

-Tu délires, Shogo. Tu te cherches des raisons pour justifier que t'as jamais pu t'attacher à qui que ce soit? J'en ai une meilleure; t'es un sociopathe incapable d'empathie.

Makishima serrait son poing si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, comme si il eut cherché à se faire saigner. Sur son expression amère, un sourire en coin ironique se dessina, suivit d'un petit rire sans joie.

-Tu penses que je ne n'en ai pas pour toi, Shinya? finit-il par murmurer.

\- Si c'est le cas t'as une drôle de façon de le montrer.

-J'ai essayé de te faire ouvrir les yeux. Les tiens, et ceux de tout le monde. J'ai essayé de vous faire comprendre à tous que la justice doit être appliquée par des humains, et parfois en-dehors du cadre de la loi.

-Pas besoin de transformer les gens en bêtes sauvages pour ça! Pas besoin de massacrer des innocents!

-En fait, si. Et pour rappel, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du sang sur les mains. Je me demande, combien de gens as-tu tué ou fais emprisonner à vie? T'aurais pas compté, à tout hasard?

-Arrête avec ça!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Ça n'a rien à voir!

-Oh, certes, tu n'avais pas l'intention de t'arrêter, toi!

-J'étais pas un putain de psychopathe! hurla Kogami.

-Comment t'appelles "refaire le papier-peint avec les boyaux des gens stressés" alors?

-Au moins j'étais capable d'avoir de vraies relations au-delà de ça!

-...

-D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que tu m'explique en quoi on est "pareils"? T'es incapable d'empathie!

-SI! Pour toi. Tu n'as peut-être pas autant connu ça mais, pour ma part, j'ai été... tellement déçu par les humains. Au bout d'un moment, il a bien fallu que je me cloisonne pour arrêter de souffrir... C'était un supplice de Tantale, j'étais affamé de relations sans jamais pouvoir me sentir vraiment proche de qui que ce soit. La seule solution était de me couper des autres, de me geler. Le pire c'est que malgré cela j'ai encore été déçu... ou blessé.

-...

-J'ai besoin de toi, Shinya...

-Pas moi.

La pure et véritable colère dirigée contre une personne était une sensation inconnue pour Makishima. Sa réaction fut impulsive, sortie tout droit de son cœur coincé dans gorge.

Kogami, lui, était habitué à restreindre la colère en lui. Autant qu'il était entraîné à répondre aux coups.

Il dévia celui de Shogo, et d'instinct en renvoya un. Malgré sa surprise, l'albinos parvint également à l'esquiver. Il enchaîna en se jetant aveuglement sur Shinya, essayant de le plaquer contre un mur avec son avant-bras. Ce dernier le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans la cuisse envoyant l'albinos trébucher quelque mètres plus loin, avant d'essayer de le maîtriser en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Mais son adversaire lui crocheta le poignet et la tension dans son articulation fit crier Shinya de douleur alors qu'il était obligé de suivre le mouvement que lui imposait Shogo, et il se retrouva à terre. L'albinos finit par lui lâcher la main pour lui envoyer son pied dans le ventre. Il posa un genou à terre et lui frappa rageusement le visage. Kogami bloqua un coup mais le deuxième l'atteint dans la pommette. Sa vision se troubla, la douleur lui fit perdre une partie de la lucidité qui lui restait. Il roula sur le côté et se cogna à une chaise. Sans réfléchir, il s'en empara et la jeta sur son ennemi. Le meuble le percuta dans la cage thoracique, le faisant chuter en toussant et en se tenant le torse. Shinya se rua sur lui, mais Shogo parvint à lui envoyer un coup de pied dans l'intérieur du genou. Le brun se rattrapa à un table, mais quand il releva les yeux, la silhouette blanche avait disparu. Un choc dans l'arrière de sa nuque lui fit comprendre que son adversaire l'avait contourné. Des étoiles obscurcirent son champ de vision et il s'écroula. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne retrouve la force et la lucidité pour se relever, mais alors qu'il était à genou, il sentit le métal glacé contre sa gorge. Makishima était debout devant lui, le menaçant de son rasoir. Ses iris dorés mélangeaient tristesse, déception et colère.

_Ça lui va bien._

-Pars, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. Prends tes affaires et pars.


	6. We're all mas here

Chapitre V: We're all mad here

 

Shinya aurait dût savoir que ça finirait mal. Ce genre d'affaires ne se terminait jamais autrement de toute façon.

C'est-à-dire devant une assiette dépouillée une heure auparavant de ses dernières miettes, et la nette impression que si l'on pouvait transformer l'ennui en carburant, tous les problèmes énergétiques mondiaux seraient résolus.

Tout avait commencé la veille, lorsque Tsunemori l'avait appelé pour un dîner chez elle. Y seraient également présent Gino, Kagari, Shion, bref, toute la bande, à l'exception de Masaoka qui avait décliné, le but étant de se retrouver au complet depuis que Yayoi avait repris la musique et que Shinya leur avait confirmé qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner dans la police. Cette décision n'avait d'ailleurs été comprise que par Makishima, les autres s'étaient montrés si imperméables à toute explication que Kogami avait fini par y rennoncer. Au final, ils l'avaient pris comme une des lubies de leur ami, au même titre que la littérature classique et le dévouement. Oh, ils n’avaient bien sûr pas manqué de le saouler à jeun pendant l'apéritif avec toutes sortes de propositions de métiers qui variaient entre l'absurde et le blessant, surestimant tous la volonté qui lui restait. Shion lui avait même sérieusement proposé de créer son propre groupe de pop. Il fallait bien dire qu'avec la destruction de Sibyl, les postes n'en finissaient pas de se créer et des secteurs entier apparaissaient du jour au lendemain. Par contre, de tous les sujets abordables, ils avaient esquivé la politique avec une agilité que même Shogo aurait pu envier au combat.

_Makishima. Pas Shogo._

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin passés à table, la conversation gravitait autour des nouveaux groupes de J-pop contemporains. Bon, pour tout dire, il y en avait quelques-uns de bons qui avaient émergés ces derniers mois... Mais était-ce vraiment la peine rester englué dans le même sujet pendant une heure? Le comble de l'absurdité était qu'à chaque fois, Tsunemori se sentait obligée d'aller chercher les chansons évoquées pour les faire écouter à tout le monde. Et sa "méduse domestique" dansait en rythme.

_Depuis quand c'est comme ça avec eux?_

Puis, peu avant de servir les... hum... _pizzas-ramen_ , Kagari avait demandé des nouvelles de Masaoka et du traitement qu'il prenait, et au lieu de devenir intérressante, la conversation avait atteint le paroxysme de l'ennuis en se tournant vers les médicaments. Ce fut le point de rupture à partir duquel Shinya avait tout simplement abandonné l'espoir de participer à la conversation, se muant dans un mutisme dépité que personne ne semblait remarquer de toutes façons. Il... décorait la table. En fait, il n'écoutait même plus, et à la place plongeait dans ses pensées.

_Toute la structure politique du Japon a été renversée il n'y a même pas six mois... Des élections se préparent et le candidat favori est un ancien criminel -_ _**qu'ils connaissent d'ailleurs très bien** _ _\- qui pourrait bien essayer de faire prendre un tournant autoritaire au pays... et leurs principales préoccupations se résument à la pop et aux médicaments._

_-Et ça t'étonnes?_

_Oh non. Pas toi._

_-Allons, il y a pire que ma compagnie, n'est-ce pas?_

Oui.

_Non!_

L'hallucination fut parcourue d'un rire cristallin que seul Kogami entendait.

_-Alors explique ma présence, si ce n'est que tu souhaites me voir._

…

_-Désolé, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si simplement._

Kogami observa l'apparition. "Shogo" était assis à un angle de la table dans une posture désinvolte, sur une chaise aussi imaginaire que lui. Son regard était insistant mais sans malveillance aucune.

_Quoi, tu veux des excuses peut-être?_

_-Oh, je sais que tu es trop fier pour cela._

_Alors pourquoi t'es là?_

_-Réfléchis, Shinya. Je ne suis qu'une manifestation d'une partie de ton esprit, et par conséquent de ce que tu souhaites en cet instant._

_Je ne veux pas devenir fou._

_-Ce n'est techniquement pas de la folie tant que tu fais la différence._

Kogami observa lassement les autres convives discuter.

_C'est ce que tu veux? Avoir une conversation?_

_-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, non?_

Shinya laissa intérieurement échapper un soupir, ne permettant qu'à un sourire en coin de paraître.

_Après tout ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. Et... t'as quelque chose à proposer?_

À son tour, Shogo sourit.

 

Juste à temps, Makishima rattrapa son verre avant qu'il ne tombe. Dans un soupir, il le reposa sur son bureau, le remplit d'eau et y laissa tomber une pastille d'aspirine. Le ministre l'observa se dissoudre en pianotant nerveusement des doigts. De l'autre main, il se massait la peau du front. Son clavier le narguait silencieusement, alors que l'écran de son ordinateur se mettait en veille. Le discours que son conseiller lui avait présenté était quelque peu maladroit, et donnait souvent l'exact inverse du sentiment à faire passer, mais jusque-là le ministre n'avait eu la force que d'améliorer quelques tournures de phrase. Autrefois, il se serait permis d'en réécrire une bonne partie, poussant le zèle jusqu’à y ajouter des paragraphes entiers, mais...

_Je n'en peux plus..._

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà manqué à ce point de motivation. Autrefois, il parvenait toujours à se forcer à continuer, à aller gratter ce fond volonté qui lui restait... mais ce filon devait être épuisé.

Son désir de se battre, de batîr quelque chose d'importance le quittait, de même que le sourire charismatique qu'il arborait habituellement. Chaque jour lui semblait plus gris que le dernier. Il y avait un mot pour ça, qu'il avait finit par l'admettre comme un diagnostique futil.

Il faisait une dépression.

Les causes ne lui étaient pas moins claires; sans la présence de Shinya il ne lui était plus possible de supporter une vie presque dénuée de sens. Le jeu de la politique et le pouvoir pouvaient être... palpitant par moment, mais laissaient malgré tout un vide que seule une conversation honnête autour d’une tasse de thé avec un ami pouvait combler.

Et quand on a une campagne présidentielle à mener, déprimer n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait se permettre. De fait, les sondages portait de plus en plus haut son adversaire, un type qui avait été sorti de nulle part pour contrecarrer la montée en popularité de l'albinos. Bien que nouveau en politique, il ne présentait pas les traits qui avaient déplu aux Japonais chez les autres ministres, et à présent sa popularité se rapprochait de celle de Makishima. Il avait notamment réussi à gagner des points avec le débat sur les migrants chrétiens. Ces derniers représentaient la majorité des expatriés arrivés depuis que le Japon avait signé les accords sur les quotas à accueillir, et la situation commençait à devenir préoccupante. D'un côté, on craignait que se monter trop amicaux envers eux puisse inciter les mouvements terroristes à franchir la mer, et de nouvelles attaques rouvriraient certainement des cicatrices qui peinaient à guérir. D'un autre côté, l'albinos soutenait qu'il était impératif de leurs louer au minimum des locaux pour qu'ils puissent y célébrer des messes car à ses yeux, le danger que leur mécontentement croisse au point qu'ils se forment en milices illégales comme on les avaient déjà vu faire ailleurs était bien plus important. Mais _bien sûr,_ ce n'était pas aussi populaire que ce que proposait son adversaire, puisque malgré le nombre tout de même grandissant de Japonais qui se convertissaient, une part bien plus importante de la population préférait afficher un indifférence hostile envers les nouveaux venus, plus préoccupés par leur propre situation. C'était ces derniers que la position de Makishima avait froissé.

_-Quel gâchis... et quelle ironie. Tu m'as sacrifié pour ces élections, et tu risques de les perdre à cause de mon départ._

-C'est pour toi que j'essaye de les remporter, ces élections, murmura amèrement Shogo. Si "tu" savais...

_-Sauf que tu ne m'as rien dit, et regarde où t'en es arrivé._

Shogo considéra l'ombre un instant, puis rabaissa les yeux en soupirant. Il saisi le verre d'aspirine, et le bu lentement. Quand il eut fini, il s'aperçu que Shinya était à présent accoudé à son bureau, devant lui. Il y avait de la compassion dans ces yeux bleus-gris, et Shogo se sentit mieux rien qu'en les regardant. Le seul problème était que l'on voyait au travers.

_Je préférerais tout de même être en face des originaux..._ songea Makishima.

Son regard tomba sur l'écran noir de son ordinateur. Il avait la possibilité, de par sa fonction, d'accéder au réseau de caméras de surveillance, ainsi qu'à tout ce dont il aurait eu besoin pour suivre chacun des mouvements de Kogami. Sauf qu'il se l'interdisait, par principe et par respect pour la vie privée de Shinya.

Sauf qu'il venait de le faire, et que l'ex-détective était à un dîner avec ses ex-collègues.

_Huh. Il va s'ennuyer avec des "amis" qui ignorent ce qu'il vaut, pendant que je suis coincé avec des étrangers "respectueux"._

Obséquieux, serviles. On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça des relations. Shogo changea de position pour replier ses jambes contre lui, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

_-La solitude ne te faisait pas tant souffrir avant._

_C'est de ta faute. J'étais comme gelé, avant. Tu m'as donné l'impression que je pouvais sortir de la glace, et maintenant j'ai de nouveau froid._

 

Il devait être onze heure trente lorsque Shinya exulta en entendant Gino évoquer qu'il commençait _peut-être_ , à se faire tard, et les autres acquiescer. Alors que tous se levaient en se souhaitant bonne nuit, Kogami constata soulagé que ses jambes pouvaient encore bouger.

Mais alors qu'il attrapait sa veste, Akane l'interpella.

-Kogami, vous-voulez bien restez encore un peu?

_-Absolument pas!_

-Si tu veux... répondit-il, dissimulant son regret.

-On vous laisse, alors! lança Shion d'un ton de sous-entendus.

Kogami lui jeta un regard signifiant qu'avec ou sans Sibyl, son coefficient criminel demeurait au-dessus de 300, et qu'elle avait de la chance que le rasoir que Makishima venait de déplier ne soit pas plus réel que l'albinos.

Quand les autres furent partis, il reposa sa veste et se rassit avec lassitude dans un fauteuil. Tsunemori resta debout, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

-Alors? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

-Je voulais vous demander si... Comme vous et Makishima n'êtes plus ennemis... est-ce qu'il vous a dit la vérité...

-Sur Sibyl? Oui.

Elle fut déstabilisée par la réponse.

_-Heh. Un peu plus l'aurait fait tomber._

-Vous saviez que j'étais au courant? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'en doutais, vu comme tu fricotais avec l'autre androïde...

-Ah, je vois... Et, comment dire...

-Quoi?!

Shinya regretta immédiatement de l'avoir interpellé si abruptement. La petite avait l'air d'avoir du mal pour finir sa phrase. Mais il était fatigué, et après tout...

_-...Tu ne lui dois rien._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il encore, plus calmement.

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez rejoint son camp?

-Rejoint?

-Le jour où vous avez quitté le Japon avec lui... Si au lieu de ça vous nous aviez aidé à l'arrêter, Sibyl serait toujours en place n'est-ce pas?

Kogami sourit.

_Pas mal._

-Il y a des chances. Sauf que si tu te souviens bien, j'avais des trous dans les poumons, et un certain androïde envoyé par le système voulait nous tuer. Je crois même que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai "rejoins" Shogo.

-Cet androïde n'essayait pas de vous tuer! J'avais négocié pour que vous soyez épargné, à condition que Makishima soit capturé vivant.

-C'est probablement pour ça, j'imagine, qu'il a essayé de refaire la décoration avec nos organes dès qu'il a entendu Makishima qu'il se suiciderait s'il était assimilé par le Système, conclut ironiquement Kogami.

La policière resta sans voix. Il se leva et se dirigea vers une fenêtre.

-Mais alors, conclut la jeune femme, c'est de sa faute!

-Celle de Shogo?

-Oui! S’il avait simplement accepté, tout ce serait bien passé, vous seriez quand même restés en vie!

_C'est pour ça que tu as manqué de nous tuer tous les deux en tirant dans la roue du camion!_

-T'appelles ça "vivre"? répliqua Shinya après un court silence.

-Comment ça?

-Passer sa vie en thérapie, y devenir fou et oublier le soleil, ou finir dans un bocal,finir par n'être rien de plus qu'un cerveau et oublier ce que c'est que d'être humain, c'est _quoi_?

-Comment ça..?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je dire.

Shinya fut soudain pris d'une envie démangeante de nicotine. Ce n'était pas Akane qui l'en empêcherait, après tout...

La voix de Shogo résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.

_-Shinya._

Malgré les frissons dans ses doigts, il n'en fit rien. À travers la fenêtre, la circulation nocturne s'agitait comme une myriade de lucioles. Difficile de réaliser ce qui avait tant changé un an; on s'en rendait mieux compte quand on marchait dans les rues.

-Tu aurais préféré que le système reste en place, constata Kogami.

-Ce n'est pas que je l'approuvais dans son fonctionnement, mais il était le point de départ pour un nouveau système plus performant!

-Ça n'aurait pas été très difficile... commenta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

-Il n'empêche que ce qui arrive à présent est un retour en arrière! Sibyl avait tout de même permis d'atteindre un niveau de bonheur et de tranquillité dans la société supérieur à tout ce qui à jamais existé.

Shogo grinça des dents. Quelque part dans les entrailles de Shinya, une colère sourde était en train de monter.

_-Seuls. Vides._

_Plats. Tristes._

_-Sibyl a rendu les gens plus fades que du plastique._

_Ou en tous cas a aggravé la situation._

-Tu peux me dire en quoi des lois incapables de protéger correctement les citoyens rendent un système performant? demanda Shinya.

-La loi ne protège pas les gens, les gens protègent la loi.

-Eh?

-Les humains ont toujours haï le mal et recherché à vivre de façon juste. Nous aspirons tous à atteindre un monde meilleur, et c'est l'accumulation de ces sentiments qui crée la loi.

_-Ha ha!_

-Hum.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle devant le rire moqueur de Kogami.

_-«Nous brûlons du désir...»_

-«Nous brûlons du désir de trouver une assiette ferme et une base stable et d'y construire une tour qui s'élève à l'infini.»

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-C'est de Pascal. Et ça signifie que les humains ne sont pour la plupart pas tant motivés par la foi dans leurs idées, mais par leurs petits intérêts personnels. Ils se révolteront s'ils n'ont pas assez à manger, ou s'ils sentent que la situation est intenable pour une raison ou une autre, mais un confort abondant suffira généralement à faire taire toutes contestation.

-C'est faux! C'est dans notre nature à tous de nous battre pour un monde meilleur.

-Dans la tienne, ou la mienne, oui.

_Ou celle de Shogo._

-Mais pour la majorité, repris-t-il, ils se mettent à suivre les gens comme nous lorsque la révolution est prête. Et c'est pour le mieux, d'ailleurs. Si tout le monde était prêt à se battre pour ses idées, le monde n'aurait de cesse d'être à feu et à sang.

-C'est encore faux, Shinya Kogami, professa Tsunemori avec zèle, les yeux brillants. Nous n'avons pas à nous battre si nous suivons le même but; celui d'atteindre une société parfaite.

-La tienne, tu veux dire. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, une bonne poignée de guerres ont eu lieu à cause de désaccord sur la définition de "parfaite".

-Si elle est parfaite, il ne peut y en avoir qu'une seule.

-Tu n'en vois qu'une seule, toi, c'est tout. Et de toute façon, l'humanité est imparfaite, et la société ne peut par conséquent que l'être.

_-Ça vaut d'ailleurs probablement mieux. Au final, quand on creuse ce à quoi ressemblerait une société idéale, quel qu'en soit le concepteur, son aboutissement finit toujours par ressembler à une fourmilière._

-Et à quoi cela vous sert, d'être aussi pessimiste? lança Tsunemori avec une mou de dépi.

-Si je l'étais vraiment, je ne serais pas devenu un criminel pour aller tuer Makishima moi-même.

-Mais vous avez abandonné!

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on a des bouts de métal dans les poumons! Et après, c'était devenu inutile.

-Alors pour quoi vous battez-vous, maintenant?

_Protéger les gens..._

_-C'est un peu générique, tu ne trouves pas?_

_Mmh... D’autant plus qu'à l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de me battre d'une quelconque façon._

_-Demande-lui ce qu'elle fait._

-Et toi? Pourquoi te bas-tu? demanda-t-il.

-Je reste dans la police pour protéger le bonheur des citoyens innocents.

Shinya fut soudain pris de fou rire lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. La jeune femme l'observait avec inquiétude mêlée d'agacement. Quand Kogami eu fini, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, le regard dans le vague. Il prit sa décision avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Étais-je heureux, selon toi? Ou Masaoka et Kagari? Ou Makishima?

-La majorité des gens l'étaient...

-Et ça valait la peine de _délibérément_ détruire la vie d'une partie de la population pour donner au reste un bonheur aussi consistant qu'un hologramme?

-...

-Amuse-toi à sauver des gens dont tu n'as rien à faire... pendant que je protège Makishima.

 


End file.
